De malo bonnum
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Tradução. Gwen e Heather ficam presas em uma caverna, durante um desafio. Conseguirão elas resolver suas diferenças? UA da 1ª temporada.


**A.N.:** Essa fic não é minha é da minha amiga blueflower1594 e eu traduzi para ela. É contada inteiramente com o ponto de vista da Gwen.

O título significa "Do mal, o bem", é que eu li Finnicius Revém hoje e decidi que estava na hora de eu ser pretensioso. A próposito, se algum dia me perguntarem "Você já usou drogas?" eu vou responder, "Sim, eu li Finnicius Revém, mas só a versão mais recente."

* * *

><p>Como isso foi acontecer comigo? O que eu fiz pra merecer pra ficar presa com essa vaca do mal? A gente estava tentando completar um desafio maluco do Chris e... Por que eu fui olhar na caverna? Por que ELA teve que me seguir? E o mais importante... POR QUE A MALDITA PEDRA TEVE QUE CAIR E BLOQUEAR A SAÍDA? !<p>

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! – Heather começou... tava demorando... – Eu não mereço ficar presa com essa gótica esquisitona! Ninguém merece! Ninguém!

- Você acha que isso é um passeio no parque? Eu posso até fazer uma lista de 20 coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar presa aqui com você! – Eu disse, com uma carranca.

- Me dá um tempo! Até parece que você tem o quê fazer da vida! DIFERENTE DE MIM! – essa garota não pode estar séria.

- A única coisa que você faz da vida é arruinar a vida dos outros!

Ela me ignorou, mexeu no cabelo dela e se sentou no chão.

Nessas horas eu realmente gostaria que o Chris não tivesse tomado nossos celulares quando tudo começou. Como iríamos sair daqui?

- Então? Como vamos sair daqui? – Heather perguntou. Ouvir aquela voz me fez suspirar em desgosto. Como era irritante ouvir aquela voz, especialmente naquele tom mandão, pronto para culpar todo o mundo por seus erros.

- Eu não sei, Heather, porque você não me diz como? – a patricinha só deu uma risadinha, igualmente irritante.

- Você tá maluca? É por sua culpa que estamos aqui! – Típico! Culpando os outros

- Está bem, Heather, me divirta! – eu me virei para ela e cruzei meus braços – Como EXATAMENTE foi minha culpa?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. RÁ. Eu disse, não disse?

- Foi sua ideia vir aqui! – Ela me acusou. Ela teria que ter melhores acusações.

- Não, Heather – eu disse após suspirar – Foi ideia do Trent. Ela só deu um sorriso de 'eu sabia', só pra me irritar.

- Bem, isso explica TUDO! Seu namorado sempre foi um tonto! Se não fosse por aquela tecnicalidade, ele estaria longe daqui! – Ela conseguiu. Estou irritada.

- Você não pensou nisso quando você beijou ele! – Eu quase que rosnei. Eu me importo com o Trent e eu não posso deixar aquela bruaca insultá-lo!

Ela só deu de ombros. – Eu nunca gostei. Eu fiz isso só pra deixar você com inveja! E funcionou! Ele nem beija tão bem assim!

- Isso porque você não sentiu nada! Foi uma coisa falsa! – Na verdade, Trent realmente não beija bem, eu acho que ele tem algum problema com ansiedade ou insegurança, mas eu não ia deixar a Heather saber disso.

- Pense o que quiser!

Eu fui de volta para a entrada bloqueada pra tentar ver se eu conseguia achar alguma saída. Em vão, novidade... Gritar não ia adiantar nada e eu CERTAMENTE não podia aguentar mais. Não sem perder o que me resta de sanidade.

- Por acaso você conseguir pegar seu celular de volta? – eu perguntei pra bruxa.

- Porque eu perderia meu tempo numa empreitada infrutífera se eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer? – ela respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu sorri. – Então, Chef assustou você até o talo?

Por um momento, Heather aparentou que ia responder com algo sarcástico, mas eu não esperava a resposta dela.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, quase sussurrando. Eu dei uma risada, que podia ter sido mais longa, e então parei. Aquela não era uma risada do tipo 'Toma essa'. Era mais do tipo, 'Ha, Ha, você é engraçada'. O miasma deve ter subido à minha cabeça.

Heather se levantou e sacudiu a poeira dos seus shorts pequenos e ridículos e respondeu, - Não é como VOCÊ pode ter feito mas eu nem sei porque você tentou! Isto é, não é como você tiver alguém pra conversar! – olha só, ela tem que se sentir insultada com cada coisa...

- LeShawna, Trent, Cody, Owen... – eu contei os nomes dos meus amigos com os dedos.

- Eu estou falando de pessoas importantes! – ela gritou de novo. Que seja.

- Ah é? Então me dá um exemplo!

- Bem… - Heather pensou na resposta. Isso iria demorar.

- Eu tenho… a Lindsay. – Isso foi patético.

- Ela te odeia! – eu gritei – Ela era sua amiga, mas você traiu ela! E você não deu a mínima!

Ela só fez uma careta. Eu iria gostar se a cara dela ficasse daquele jeito pra sempre.

- Quem disse que eu não me importo? – não pude conter meu riso. Ela existia mesmo ou eu estava sonhando?

- Se você se importasse, você pediria desculpas..."

Ela só bateu o pé no chão. Quanta maturidade...

- Talvez tivesse sido tarde demais. Isso não passou pela sua cabeça? – eu ia continuar, mas então parei. Peraí! – Heather, vocês está me dizendo que você se sente culpada pelo que fez à Lindsay?

Ela só olhou para os próprios pés, - Bem, algumas vezes...

Olha só, Heather sentindo simpatia... Não, ela está querendo me manipular novamente. Eu. Não. Serei. Uma vítima!

- Tá bom. – ela me respondeu fazendo uma outra careta.

- Não aja como se você fosse a santinha do verão. – Até parece que ELA tem algum direito de falar! – Você jogou um monte de formigas em cima de mim! – Ela beijou meu namorado e ainda estava irritada só porque joguei uns insetos em cima dela. Como se não tivesse insetos o suficiente no acampamento!

- Você leu meu diário para o mundo inteiro! – Eu gritei. Ela merecia! – Você revelou para milhões de pessoas que eu gosto do Trent!

- AGORA VOCÊ VAI TENTAR NEGAR! – ela gritou de volta, ainda mais alto.

- MEU DIÁRIO É PESSOAL! SUA VACA!

- SUA GÓTICA HORROROSA!

- VOCÊ JÁ DEVE TER FEITO ISSO UMA CENTENA DE VEZES COM SUAS SUPOSTAS 'AMIGAS'!' – eu explodi, - USANDO E DEPOIS JOGANDO FORA COMO SE FOSSE UM PANO VELHO! SEUS PAIS DEVEM REALMENTE ESTAR FELIZ EM TER UMA TRAÍRA FEITO VOCÊ COMO FILHA!

- DESCULPA!

Hã? Será que eu toquei em algo sensível?

- O que você quer dizer com desculpa? – eu perguntei, cruzando meus braços.

- Depois que eu li seu diário, eu me senti mal... – a voz dela parecia um pouco embargada. Oh, a humanidade! Leshawna jamais iria acreditar naquilo. Ela não passa de uma bruxa!

- Não, você não sente nada! Você não passa de uma bruxa sem coração que não se importa com nada nem ninguém, a não ser consigo mesma! Eu te odeio! Todo mundo te odeia! Eu vi a vídeo-mensagem dos seus pais, eles também querem distância de você! Você se acha o máximo porque é a gostosona popular, mas tenha certeza de uma coisa: você só se acha, você não é!

FINALMENTE! Eu falei tudo o que eu queria falar! O que todo mundo queria falar! A voz do povo é a voz de Deus, eles dizem! Fatality! Ah, como eu amo Mortal Kombat, ver todo aquele sangue jorrar e me senti exatamente assim, dei um fatality bem na cara dela! Eu fiquei curiosa pra ver a reação dela.

Ela começou a chorar. Ela se sentou num canto da caverna e começou a chorar. Droga. A gente fez um coisa ruim uma pra outra, mas ela nunca chegou a me fazer chorar. Até parece que eu era a vilã.

- Você tem razão... – ela murmurou – Eu sou assim. Eu PRECISO assim... mas eu não queria ser assim... eu não queria precisar ser assim... EU NÃO QUERIA GOSTAR DE SER ASSIM! – ela abriu o berreiro.

Alguma coisa começou a me corroer por dentro. Eu comecei a sentir vergonha por ter feito ela chorar. E também comecei a sentir... empatia? Isso era tão estranho, mas ela não parecia estar fingindo.

- Por que você tem que ser melhor do que todo mundo, Heather? Por que não considera os outros tão bons quanto você, afinal? – eu perguntei, só pra me precaver. Ela levantou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Você não se importa... ninguém se importa.

Ela tava realmente chorando! Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e irritados. Normalmente ela jamais deixaria que os outros a vissem assim.

Lentamente, eu me sentei ao lado dela. Talvez... Heather fosse tão podre assim por algum motivo? Eu acho que me esqueci de considerar que ela também é só uma adolescente idiota, feito eu. Ela olhou para mim, com a maquiagem borrada, olhos vermelhos e eu disse:

- Heather, - eu disse, com voz baixa – Eu não QUERO odiar você, mas você é uma vaca manipuladora do mal, é impossível alguém gostar genuinamente de você.

Ela fungou o nariz. Eu realmente estava querendo dizer o que eu disse? Eu estava realmente disposta a oferecer minha amizade para a Heather? Ela decidiu falar após para dar uma respirada:

- Tá bem, eu só não quero ser considerada uma nerd de novo. – Uma NERD? Ela era considerada cruel, sem coração, mandona, traíra, fria, podre, frígida, mas nerd?

- Quando te chamaram disso? – eu perguntei e ela olhou para mim.

- Bem... quando eu era mais jovem, eu era gorda e cheia de espinhas. Todo mundo tirava onda com a minha cara.

Se fosse outra situação, eu teria rido e zoado ela, mas ela realmente estava abrindo seus sentimentos e mostrando para mim tudo o que ela passou.

- Então você trata as pessoas mal por causa do que eles faziam a você quando você era uma nerd? – Ela concordou.

- Eu pensava que se eu fosse popular, todos iriam me amar e me tratar com respeito.

Cara, essa garota estava completamente perdida. Eu senti pena dela.

- Heather, abra seus olhos! Todos no acampamento odeiam você! Você realmente pensa que as pessoas te consideram popular aqui? – Ela balançou a cabeça. – E quando os episódios começarem a entrar no ar, o que você acha que vai acontecer? – Ela encolheu um pouco.

- Agora eu percebo uma coisa que essa ilha fez com a gente – eu continuei, - Longe dos amigos, da família, fomos forçados a encarar a nós mesmo. É um horror, não é? – eu disse, também pensando em mim mesma.

- Eu estou cansada disso, mas já é tarde demais para parar... – ela evitou minha questão. Eu dei um tapinha no ombro dela.

- Heather, se você se desculpar com todos e se eles aceitarem suas desculpas, você pode começar de novo e fazer amigos.

- Mas é claro, - ela bufou – Afinal quem me perdoaria depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

Eu respirei fundo e ignorei todos os sinais do meu cérebro que diziam que isso seria uma ideia ruim.

- Você se desculpa por ter lido meu diário e ter beijado meu namorado?

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, olhando olho-a-olho.

- Sim, me desculpe por te envergonhar e ter beijado o Trent, - ela responde e continuou, - E por ter rasgado a sua saia na frente do mundo inteiro. – Ah, ela acaba de ganhar uns pontinhos a mais!

- Eu perdôo você. – eu disse a ela, fazendo questão de sorrir. Eu prometi que eu jamais iria perdoar a Heather. Pela primeira vez que eu me conheci ela, sorrimos uma pra outra. - E também peço desculpas pelas coisas horríveis que disse a seu respeito.

- Tudo bem... Então... agora somos amigas?

- Sim. – eu disse. Tenho que admitir que eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que estou fazendo. Mas eu acho que valeu a pena quando ela me abraçou. Não, tenho certeza!

- Muito obrigado, Gwen! – ela disse. Quando eu olhei novamente, ela estava com um sorriso brilhante na face dela. Ela nunca tinha sorrido daquela forma, nem mesmo quando ganhávamos algum desafio.

- Você tá legal? – Ela parecia tão feliz, uma nova pessoa.

- Você é a primeira verdadeira amiga que eu tenho em anos. Eu me sinto tão bem! – Eu sorri de novo. Realmente era muito bom deixar todo aquele ódio de lado.

- Acho que elas estão aqui! – eu ouvi uma voz que parecia bastante com a do Trent.

- Trent! Sou eu, Gwen! Estamos presas! – eu dei um berro.

- Se afastem das pedras! – ele disse. Eu e a Heather trocamos olhares e demos um passo para trás. As pedras ruíram e a gente fechou os olhos por causa da poeira. Quando reabrimos os olhos, só esta o Owen, onde estavam as pedras.

- Estamos livres! – eu gritei. Eu e a Heather demos nos abraçamos. Todo mundo olhou com uma cara esquisita.

- Gwen… por quanto tempo vocês duas ficaram aí? – Leshawna perguntou.

- Heather e eu conseguimos resolver nossas diferenças! – eu disse, soando como um anúncio. Isso despertou a curiosidade de todo mundo, eu amo isso.

_10 anos depois_

- Nossa, mãe, eu não acredito que você teve tantas aventuras! – Meu filho, Trent Jr. falou. Ele é tão adorável, não dá para não sorrir com ele. Eu sou uma mãe e uma escritora profissional agora. Dá para imaginar quem é meu marido, não é? Minhas duas melhores amigas: Leshawna e Heather. Há dez anos seria impossível de se imaginar, mas nós formamos um belo time. Nossos filhos se dão tão bem (Leshawna se casou com Harold e Heather se casou com um cara chamado Jacob que eu não tenho a mínima ideia de onde ela tirou; por incrível que pareça isso é mais comum do que se imagina).

Trent Jr olhou para mim e disse:

- Eu não acredito que a tia Heather era tão má quando ela era mais jovem. Ela é tão legal!

- Bem, eu acho que ela sempre foi legal, só precisava de alguém para mostrar isso a ela. – Eu sorri.

Era verdade. O que parecia que seria o pior momento da minha vida, ajudou a transformar uma inimiga em amiga.

**Fim**


End file.
